


In Which Pete Kisses Patrick and Patrick Doesn't Mind

by whatacatchphillip



Series: Patrick Doesn't Mind [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, pete's antics, set in 2007-ish, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacatchphillip/pseuds/whatacatchphillip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pete ambush-kisses Patrick after a particularly intense show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Pete Kisses Patrick and Patrick Doesn't Mind

Patrick knew it was coming.

They’d finished up a show a few minutes ago, and Patrick swore that it was the best show they’d played all year; the crowd was on fire, screaming the words with a passion that the band fought to match. The kids’ screams forced the words to the songs up and out of Patrick’s chest, and based on the performance of the other guys, it seemed the crowd had a similar effect on the rest of the band. They hadn’t played that hard in ages.

Because of the intensity of the performance, Patrick knew Pete was going to be a ball of energy for the rest of the night. Pete had been sleeping better in the past few months, but Patrick had a feeling he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.

The guys were trudging through the back hallways to pack up their stuff and take a breather after the severity of the show.

“Pat… Patty! ‘Tricky!” Pete giggled as he clung to Patrick’s side, throwing a limp arm around the singer’s shoulders. Anyone who hadn’t seen the show would think Pete was drunk. Pete was always an over expressive person, so even though it was a post-show high they were all feeling, Pete was acting the craziest.

“I know Pete,” said Patrick, patting Pete on the back. “It was a good show.”

“You know it, ‘Rickster! We should celebrate!” said Pete, plopping himself down on one of the well used couches in the dressing room. Andy and Joe completely ignored Pete, and, still recounting the fierceness of the show, started to head out to the buses.  

“Later Pete, we’re all tired. We should get going,” said Patrick, motioning for Pete to follow him. He heard Pete get up, to his relief, before flinching as Pete swiped his baseball cap from his head.

“Come on, Pete, what the fuck!” he said, snatching the hat back. As he grabbed his hat from the bassist’s hands, Patrick saw a grin forming on Pete’s face.

Patrick dreaded that look.

“You should let me kiss you,” smirked Pete, tugging on Patrick’s arm to bring him closer.

“Pete, no,” Patrick said, blushing a bit. He turned to move away, but before he could, Pete wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him closer, until their faces were almost touching. Pete rested his nose against Patrick’s, and watched as the singer’s cheeks took on a pleasant rosy color. Patrick could see the lights and hear the screams from show in Pete’s bright eyes. Pete felt _right_ in a way no one else did. His personality was the equivalent of the show they played, and Patrick needed Pete more than he wanted to admit. It almost persuaded Patrick to let Pete kiss him.

But, even with all of this, when Pete moved to bring their mouths together, Patrick rose up his palm and pushed it right against Pete’s lips. Pete smiled even wider, laughing a bit. Patrick could feel the ridges of Pete’s chapped lips against the skin of his hand. Pete opened his mouth a bit, and a suddenly Patrick felt wetness on his skin. Pete _licked_ his hand.

Patrick drew his hand back in disgust a moment later with a, “Pete, you fucker, why on Earth?”

Pete just responded with a shrug and a smile, before dancing out the open door of the dressing room, as if the encounter hadn’t happened. Patrick followed him, flicking off the light in the room and closing the door. Right before the two got to the exit of the venue, Pete turned around and waited a bit for Patrick to catch up to him.

“Pattycakes?” asked Pete, now walking alongside his friend.

“Yeah?” asked Patrick, still a bit weary of Pete’s shenanigans.  Before Patrick could react, Pete was pressing his dry lips to Patrick’s and running off. Pete whooped a bit and threw his hands in the air in success. Patrick could only giggle and flip Pete off behind his back as he ran out the door.

Patrick didn’t really mind.


End file.
